Straight Line Academy
by Pocket.Full.of.Procrastination
Summary: He knew those baby blues anywhere, and the fact that he was watching porn just made it all the more obvious to him. But as much as he recognized Kenny, it was nothing compared to how much Kenny recognised him. Boarding schoolness. K Squared.
1. Chapter 1

**So, for everyone who reads any of my stories, let's face it. In the beginning I'll be awesome and update really often. And then I'll go brain dead and stop. And then I'll be too lazy to pick it back up and will only update when I force myself to. (and I'm not very good at forcing myself to do stuff. -pokes name-) Sooooooo, I've got like, five more stories that I've started but have yet to get enough for a single chapter. I just have too many ideas. And this is my latest. I've been wanting to read a boarding school SP fic, but all I dug up was some awesomeness that hasn't been updated in forever and probably won't be any time soon, some freaking HETERO (BLEEEEEHHHHHH!), and something else that I'm just not motivated to read. SO, I'm writing my own! And, Pocket being Pocket, I will spontaneously stop in the middle of it and may possibly never finish it. :D**

**HOWEVER, if you've read my stories before, you know how much I ADORE reviews. And if you havn't, I ADORE reviews. I check them everyday, and everyday I'm disappointed when I don't have any. Hence the lack of chapters of the Pocket variety. SO, as you people seem to not understand this, review=updates. More I get, more I push myself.**

**Also, if you're a Pocket virgin, know that I have abnormally long A/Ns because it makes me feel special to tell random strangers on the internet about my life. I also occationally have burst of third person talkingness. You may also like to know that I have a deep loathing of every and all girls from South Park, with the exception of Henrietta and Wendy in Breast Cancer Show Ever. Wendy's a bitch, Bebe's a slut, the others freak me the hella out, any cweschuns? And... this is my first time attempting writing a story focusing on a single couple. I have extreme difficulty controlling my great love of almost every freaking slash couple. Therefore, most of them will be in here at some point. I have no idea where this is gunna go, but I never do, so oh well! :D**

**AND SO, after my first demonstration of my abnormaly long A/Ns, I present this.... thing. ENJOY~!**

**NOT DISCLAIMER: No, I will not disclaim it because this is a FANfiction site. Note the FAN part. In other words, it's written by FANS. If I owned South Park, it would actually be HAPPENING on the show. Freaking DUH. So, no. I will NOT put a disclaimer. All hail Matt and Trey. :D**

In the sixth grade, Mr. McCormick was killed in a drunk driving accident of his own account. His family had received life insurance payment and set off somewhere to start a new life without the alcoholic. Kenny's friends were sad to see him go, of course, but they were still at the point where his constant deaths made it easy to say goodbye. It had been five years now since they'd seen him, and they were long since over it.

Saint Lyne Academy is located high atop a mountain in a place that no one ever seemed able to pinpoint. When taken to the heavily secluded boarding school, students were driven around in circles for so long that even the ones driving hadn't any idea of their location, other than they were following directions. It was a well-oiled place, where parents sent their naughty teenagers to be turned in to the intelligent, well behaving young adults that it was so well known for producing. So perfect were the graduates it emitted that it came to be know as Straight Line Academy.

And it was because of that reputation that Mrs. Broflovski chose it for her son. Now don't misunderstand, she had no doubt that Kyle was straight. That's not what was being implied at all. But even if she had been concerned about it, and that had been the reason for her sending him to such a pristine school, she would have chosen quite the wrong school. It may have even been better to keep him home if that had been her concern. No, she was sending her boy away for something that a mother concerned about her son's sexual orientation would have been thrilled to know of.

One party, alcohol and all, had a rather drastic effect on Kyle and, being drunk, he had been very close to having sex with Red in his front yard when his mother came outside. She was furious, and had decided on boarding school as his punishment before he was even sober. The boys and girls were heavily separated at the academy, only being together for classes. Their dorms, cafeterias, and court yards were at opposite ends of the grounds, and tall gates separated each of them from the school building. No, Kyle wouldn't be doing any inappropriate things with girls there.

Our story begins as he is arriving with a handful of others, aware of the direction only by the setting sun. They were greeted by equivalent handful of students, all clad in neat uniforms and sporting clipboards and shining silver badges. The school crest and a little banner that said "Honor" on it was carved into each and they seemed all too proud about it. Each approached a newcomer of the same gender, helped them gather up their things, and lead them off. The boy who came to Kyle was a bit short, thought not as short as Kyle himself, had neat brown hair, freckles, and a beaming smile.

"Kyle Broflovski, yes?" he asked politely, glancing down at his clipboard as most of the others quickly dragged away their victims.

"Yeah," said Kyle, forcing a smile.

"Matthew Kate," he said, holding own a hand for Kyle to shake. He did and Matthew seemed to delighted. "You can call me Matt if you like."

"Alright," agreed Kyle a bit uneasily as Matt took hold of one of his bags.

"Mind getting the other?" he asked, shifting it on his shoulder. "I'm not the strongest, you know?"

"I can get both of them," said Kyle, popping up the handle of his rolling suitcase and holding out his hand for the one Matt was carrying. "They're my things, after all."

Matt looked thrilled, happily handing it over and trotting off. Kyle kept up, staying close so he could hear what he was excitedly whispering to him with an accent he couldn't place and hadn't realized he had.

"Ya know, the usual response I get to that is, 'Fuck no, kid, carrying it yourself. You're supposed to take care of me, right?' I'm real glad I get a decent guy for once."

Kyle let out a little forced laugh. "Um, why are you whispering?"

"Huh?" asked Matt, seeming a bit confused. "Oh, yeah. Well, most of us aren't actually as perfect as everyone thinks. We just put on a polite face for our teachers, flatter 'em a bit, get 'em to trust us so they'll leave us alone. Most of us Honors are only Honors so we can give the other kids some freedom. We got a few who take it seriously, but they're not hard to get around. Can't let 'em here me talkin' like I do, though. They're rats. Honors gotta talk proper, ya know? They went and taught me not to talk with my accent. Feels all wrong. But if they hear me with it, I'll get my badge taken. Bad example and all. So, whatcha in for? They don't tell us anythin' 'private' like that."

Kyle blinked, having been a bit in awe of how much he could talk. It took him a moment to register the question. "Oh, uh, party. Got drunk, almost had sex on my front lawn, mom caught me. I'm surprised I'm still alive, actually."

"Ooh, yeah, that'll do it for some," said Matt nodding as they approached a tall, black, metal gate. He punched a code into the little keypad on it and it opened. They entered and Matt typed the code in again for it to close. Inside the boys' gate was a large building that was the cafeteria fancy looking courtyard, and five separate buildings that had arches in front of them baring the name of a tree followed by the word "House".

"What are Honors?" asked Kyle, figuring he had the basic idea but deciding to ask anyway.

"Head students," said Matt as they made their way towards one if the tree buildings. "There's one for each dorm house that's in charge of the students in their house. Five guys, five girls. We're supposed to control 'em and set an example. We also have to take care of new kids. We get 'em year round in little clumps."

He led Kyle under an arch that said "Oak House". Kyle couldn't help but ask.

"Ah, yeah, stupid idea," said Matt. "All the guys' dorms are named after trees. Girls' are named after flowers. But we're Oak House. Some of my guys like to call it the fun house. I really just end up with all the fun lovin' people by luck, though. Oh, and before we go in, what's your sexual orientation?"

"Huh?" asked Kyle, surprised by the question. "Uh, straight?"

"Homophobe?"

"Uh, no."

"Good! We've got our fair share of gay guys and they love nothing more than to flirt with homophobes. Amuses them. Amuses us, too. But if your not, they'll leave ya alone. You'll get a warm welcome. It's Apples to Apples night, so everyone should be in a good mood."

Kyle raised an eyebrow as Matt opened the dorm door. The little sitting area they entered was empty of people, though there were several abandoned shoes under the wooden coffee table.

"Aw, come on guys," Matt mumbled to himself, going over and pulling them out. "Told 'em a thousand times to not leave their shoes out in the open."

He moved towards a large door with a plaque that said "House Meeting Room", and motioned for Kyle to follow.

"Welcome to Oak House, Kyle," he said, taking hold of the door handle and pulling it open.

Loud cheering and laughing was the first thing Kyle heard. A hundred or so guys were huddled around little round tables in groups of about nine or ten. Each table had three stacks of card, two red, one green, and everyone had a small deal of red cards. Almost everyone was smiling and it was so loud that Kyle figured the door must be sound proof in order for him to have not heard it from the entrance room. Matt was looking at them fondly and the second one person noticed him they pointed it out.

"Hey, Matt!" he called. Everyone seemed to hear this one call and they all joined in, setting down their cards and coming over to greet him.

"Got the new kid?"

"Oh, he's so cute!"

"Look at those curls!"

"What's his name?"

"Where's he from?"

"He's even shorter than you!"

"Okay, okay, one at a time!"

Kyle was staring wide-eyed at the pushing guys who all seemed a bit too excited about his arrival. Matt was pushing them away and they were backing off but everyone in the back was still trying to get a look at him.

"Everyone, this is Kyle," he said patiently. "He's from South Park, Colorado, and he's _straight_. Not a homophobe, though. Let's not scare him off, please. Sorry they're so excited, Kyle. We haven't gotten a new kid in a while."

"It's fine," said Kyle nervously, glancing around. A few guys were hanging back, looking entertained by the commotion.

"Oh, and _some people_seem to have misplaced their shoes in my lobby," scolded Matt, holding up the shoes and softly glaring out at the crowd. "Come on, I'll find outs whose they are eventually."

A few guys came forward shyly and took them form him. He sighed. "Guys, come on, we got a good thing goin' here. Let's not blow it on something stupid like shoes. Alright, well, I know we all wanna talk to Kyle, but let's get him situated first. Where's Kenny?"

The name rang bells like mad in Kyle's head but he chose to ignore them. There had to be any number of Kennys in the world.

"Sleeping," said someone.

Matt blinked and looked at them disbelievingly. "On Apples to Apples night?"

"We tried to wake him up, but apparently he can sleep through ten of us banging on his door as hard as we can and screaming at him."

Matt sighed. "That's what he gets for staying up all night. A roommate'll do him good. Well, come on Kyle, I'll take ya to your room."

As they turned and left the room, someone called in a flirty voice, "Join our game when you come back, Kyle~!"

Kyle flinched slightly as they left, the tone making him uneasy.

"Don't mind them if they're a little flirtatious, they won't try anythin' on ya," explained Matt as they walked through a hall lined with doors, up a flight of stairs, and half way down another hall lined with doors. They stopped in front of a door labled 415. Matt knocked on it.

"Kenny?" he called. No answer. He banged on the door a little louder this time. "Kenny! Open the door, Kenny, your roommate's here!"

"Shut up, Matt, you've got a key!" came an annoyed voice from inside. "I'm a bit busy at the moment!"

Matt sighed and took out a large ring of keys. He searched through them for a while before picking one and inserting it in the doornob. He pushed open the door, and after a moment, gaped at the blond sitting on one of the beds. Kyle gaped at him, too. But not just because he was sitting with a laptop in front of him, headphones on his ears, and openly masturbating. He knew those baby blues anywhere, and the fact that he was watching porn just made it all the more obvious to him.

But as much as he recognised Kenny, it was nothing compared to how much Kenny recognised him. There was something about a flaming red jewfro that no one could possibly forget, no matter how unoften they'd seen it. And as he glanced up at the newcomers, he gaped, too.

"Kenny, what the-" started Matt but Kenny promptly cut him off.

"_Kyle?_"

"Kenny..." was all Kyle could mutter.

"Dude, your hair shrunk!" said Kenny cheerfuly, throwing off his headphones and sliding off the bed. He moved to hug Kyle, who backed away with a disgusted look on his face.

"Gross, dude, you're not wearing any pants!" he shrieked. Kenny blinked and then laughed.

"Right, right," he said, walking back to the bed and shutting the laptop. He'd only had a slight erection when they'd come in and it quickly went limp at he pulled on boxers and sweat pants. "So," he said, turning back to them with a grin and holding out his arms. "Can I get a hug _now_? I've been Kyleless for five years."

Kyle shook his head and stepped forward to briefly embrace him. "Never expected to find you in a place like this."

"Yeah, well, mom wrote a book, Kevin some how made it into college, and we all got part time jobs, so first time mom found an orgy in my room, we apparently had enough money to send me here," said Kenny with a smile, knowing he was referring to his previous poverty. "That's only two mouths to feed at home, so we're doing pretty well now. What about you? I know your mom's crazy and all, but I never thought _you'd_ do something bad enough to get sent to boarding school."

"Well, of course it was Stan and Cartman's fault, really," sighed Kyle. "They dregged me to a party, I got drunk, Red and I almost fucked in my front yard."

"Red, seriously?" laughed Kenny. "She pretty fuckable now?"

"Fuckable enough when you're drunk," sighed Kyle.

"You guys, uh," interupted Matt shyly, making the two jump, having forgotten he was there, "know eachother, then?"

"Oh, yeah, we were real close in elementary school," said Kenny, smiling at him. "I moved in sixth grade and since I didn't have a phone when we left, we didn't really keep in touch."

"Well, as long as you haven't scared him off," said Matt with a small smile. "I'll let you two catch up then. When Kyle's situated, come down stairs. You're missing Apples to Apples night."

"Aw, damn, was that tonight?" groaned Kenny. "Man, I love that game."

Matt left them alone after handing Kyle his key, and Kyle began unpacking.

"So, how are the guys?" asked Kenny, leaning against the wall. "Cartman any better?"

"As if," scoffed Kyle. "He's still as big an asshole as ever. Maybe a little smarter."

Kenny grinned. "He been laid yet?"

"It took two bottles of wine and twenty bucks to get Wendy to do it," said Kyle, grinning back. "It was his birthday preasent last year."

"Nice," laughed Kenny. "She and Stan on or off at the moment?"

"They've been off since Freshman year," said Kyle, "and I don't think Stan wants anything Cartman's been in."

"True, true," nodded Kenny. "What about you? Had any girls since I've been gone?"

"Uh, Bebe for like, a week, but that was a dare," said Kyle, thinking. "Other than that, not really. Most of the girls in South Park are whores, ya know?"

"Yeah, that's why I liked it," said Kenny. "Not any girl action here. I kinda miss the boobs..."

"What, you been fucking guys?" asked Kyle jokingly.

"Well, yeah," said Kenny. "Gotta make do with what I can get, right?"

"So you're like, bi?" asked Kyle.

"I like to think of it as not having an orientation," said Kenny, smiling. "I'm just me."

"Yep, you," said Kyle, grinning at him, "big enough pervert that it doesn't even matter if it's got tits, so long as it's got a place to put your dick in."

Kenny laughed. "Yep!"

Kyle's smile faultered a bit. "You've changed."

"Huh?" asked Kenny, looking at him oddly. "I've always been a perv, you know that."

"Not that," said Kyle. "You talk more now. And you're happier. Stopped dying every other day?"

"Less often, anyway," said Kenny smiling. "I think I'm hitting a new record. It's been like, four months."

"Well, that's good," said Kyle, shutting his drawer and standing up. "So, what about you? Orgies in your room, huh? How long you been here?"

"I came half way through two years ago," said Kenny. "Mom came home one night when I thought she wasn't. She sent everyone out my window, didn't even let them get dressed. It was actually pretty hillarious. This place isn't so bad, really. 'Specially not in Fun House. Matt's just slack enough to let us have fun but still not get in trouble. He spent months convincing the principal to get us a sound proof door for the meeting room so we could be loud. He came up with all these crazy reasons."

Kyle smiled. Maybe boarding school wouldn't be that bad, after all.

**Right, well, merry Christmas everyone! Here's your presant/torture. And for once, I'm not gunna bombard you all with boring stories of my deffinately not boring life... yeah... COW AIDS!**

**Like I said, this is my first shot at a fic with one main pairing. I do believe it's my first genuinely M fic as well... X3 You don't have to be nice if you don't want to.**

**Oh, and one more little thing. If you've read any of my other stories (seriouslah, go read them) you'll know I have issues with keeping my OCs down. And as you read this you were probably like, 'Oh, great, this Matt kids gunna eat up all the Kenyle.' Well, not really. He's just gunna mix it up a bit is all. The other guys aren't there, so I need SOMEONE to cause a little drama, ya know?**

**Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW GOD DAMN IT! Love you all! O#O**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LIED YOU GUYS! D: I've decided I really wanna continue this, JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE AT A BOARDING SCHOOL. Yeah...**

"Kenny!"

The excited squeal had come from a boy at a near by table the second they entered the room. It was followed by several others like it and soon Kenny was strewn with a hoard of giggling boys. Kyle blinked and raised an eyebrow. A few more were making their way through the crowd to join the mass.

"Hello, ladies," teased Kenny, grinning at them and sending them into another fit of giggles. "You girls met Kylie?"

Kyle gave him an odd look as they giggled again and chirped words of confirmation. Was calling them girls his way of coping with the lack of them? Kylie, though? Was he one of his girls now? He scoffed at the thought.

"She and I go way back, don't we?" he asked. Kyle smirked.

"Yeah, way back when you were dirt poor, ate Pop Tarts for dinner, were willing to give a blow job to a talk show host for ten bucks even if it got you arrested, and fucked actual girls," he said coolly, crossing his arms over his chest. The boys gave him confused looks, but Kenny laughed. "And seeing as last time I checked I had a dick and no tits, I think the proper pronoun there would be 'he'."

Kenny laughed again and nodded. "Alright, Kyle, I'll let you be a guy for now. You actually remembered that blow job thing?"

"It's not easy to forget..." said Kyle lightly. "We had to get some other kid to climb into Ms. Crabtree's uterus since you were in jail and he kind of died. It was the 'skinny Cartman' kid, remember?"

"Yeah, dude, of course!" said Kenny, setting down a boy who had jumped into his arms and prying another one's arms from around his neck. "Good times..."

"Kylie, you know Kenny?" chided one of his groupies.

Kyle flinched at the nickname but decided to let it pass. "Yeah, I've known him since we were in diapers. He was one of my best friends. Never thought I'd see him here."

"Well, that's an happy accident that you did, huh?" said another. He thought the looks they were giving him were a bit off.

"Uh, yeah," he said.

"Kyle!"

He turned to see Matt pushing through the crowd, his hair a bit messed up, but smiling cheerily at him. He smiled back.

"All unpacked?" he asked. Kyle nodded. "Good. Why don't you go play a game? The guys over there just finished one and said they'd wait for you to start a new one. They're straight, so don't be nervous."

Kyle looked to where he indicated and saw seven guys looking at him with cool smiles. He smiled back and nodded again, saying goodbye to Kenny, and walked over to them.

"Have a seat, Kyle," said one with a tangled mop of brown hair, and for some reason a piece of straw hanging from his mouth, removing his feet from the table. He had a seat. "Name of the game is Apples to Apples. Know how to play?"

Kyle recalled playing it once before and vaguely remembered the rules. He said so and the guy nodded.

"Name's Leroy," he said. "Eighteen. In for sellin' drugs when I was about fourteen. Responsible for me mum's depression. You?"

"Uh, Kyle," said Kyle tentatively, a bit intimidated by the boy's record. "Sixteen. Here because I almost fucked a chick on my front lawn when I was drunk. Not responsible for my mother's insanity."

Leroy laughed. "Alright. Deal the cards out, Denny."

The game was a lot funner than Kyle remembered, but perhaps it was the atmosphere and the people he was playing with. They were a fun lot, and Kyle enjoyed their company. They had a lot of funny stories that found their way in and Kyle didn't even glance away form them to see Kenny's frequent glances at him, and the expressions of his girls that showed they were less than happy about it.

At around eleven o'clock Matt told them to go back to their dorms and get ready for bed because if the night monitors heard them all moving around when they passed by at midnight they'd be in trouble. He said goodbye to Leroy and his friends and was quickly snatched up by Kenny, who dragged him away through the crowd.

"Night, _Kylie_!" called someone. The name seemed to have spread and Kyle didn't like it.

"Sweet dreams, new kid!"

"Don't let Kenny rape you!"

"Yeah, he's ours!"

"Hope you've got a chastity belt to sleep in!"

"Come on, guys, it's his first night!"

Matt's scolding, which silenced the taunts, were welcomed by Kyle who was finding them quite irritating, and he sent him an appreciative glance. Kenny dragged him back up the stairs and into their room. Each had an attached bathroom, for which Kyle was grateful. He wasn't sure he could have standed showering with the gay guys. He showered and got ready for bed, as did Kenny, and then they both got in their separate beds with the lights still on. Kenny sat cross legged in only a pair of blue pajama pants, messing with his laptop, and Kyle lay down reading.

"Hey, do you have internet on that?" Kyle asked after a while, glancing at the humming machine.

"Yeah," said Kenny with a smile. "A guy from downstairs broke into the school's wireless so anyone who's got a computer has it. Need to do anything?"

"Yeah, I, uh, just wanted to see if Stan was on AIM..." he said, looking down shyly.

"Sure," said Kenny happily. "You can just talk to him from mine, no need to log me out. What's him screen name?"

"SPjock12," said Kyle with a smirk, sitting up more and waiting for Kenny to add him to his buddy list. He grinned and handed it to him. Yep, Stan was on alright, his status message reading, "Dying from lack of Kyle."

He laughed and opened a chat with him:

eightXinchesXofXpleasure: Hey, dude, it's Kyle.

A few moments of nothing, then:

SPjock12: kyle? as in kyle broflovski?

Leave it to Stan not to capitalise his words.

eightXinchesXofXpleasure: Yeah, dude, how many Kyle's do you know?

SPjock12: dude! whose computer are you on?

eightXinchesXofXpleasure: My roommates. This is his account, too, if you're wondering about the screen name.

SPjock12: haha yeah I was. sounds like a perv.

eightXinchesXofXpleasure: Oh, he is. Biggest perv we've ever known, Kenny.

SPjock12: ...

SPjock12: kenny?

eightXinchesXofXpleasure: Yes, Kenny, and yes, our Kenny.

SPjock12: no. fucking. way. how the hell did he afford to go to boarding school?! and a computer?!

eightXinchesXofXpleasure: Apparently his family's doing a lot better without his dad.

SPjock12: dude, that's awesome! tell him I say hi!

Kyle looked over to Kenny, who was grinning at him, and said, "Stan says hi."

"Hey Stan!" he called to the laptop.

Kyle laughed and told Stan so. They talked for a long time, Kyle telling him all about the school so far, about all the gay guys, about Leroy and the straight guys, about Matt, and about how he's walked in on Kenny. Stan was a very good audience, or as good as one could be through typing, and Kenny came over to Kyle's bed to read over his shoulder.

Apparently Stan missed him like hell and Cartman was becoming insufferable without him there to rip on. Red had been grounded for two weeks and Stan and Cartman had both been grounded for three days for going to an unsupervised party and drinking. Kyle made a point of how unfair his punishment was in comparison and Stan agreed.

By the time they stopped talking it was 1:30 in the morning and Stan had decided to go to bed, but would definitely talk to him tomorrow. Kyle felt a lot better as he handed the laptop back to Kenny and finally climbed underneath his blankets. They were soft and warm and he quickly fell asleep, not even noticing the soft creaking and moaning from the room next door.

Kenny noticed it, though, and as Kyle drifted off into dreams of what his new school life might be like, he slipped out of their room and knocked softly on the next door. He knew he would be welcome to join the fun.

**Ehehehehehehehehehehe. I LIEK EET. O3O Soooooo, yeah, I know I said I wasn't gunna continue this, but I just reread the first chapter and was like, AH, WHAT THE HELL. Sooooo.... I'll upload this as the third chapter for now, just so it shows up as updated. When I get ready to upload the next one, I'll delete my discontinued note and move this up to second. KAY?**

**Thanks for reading, guys! PLEASE REVIEW SO I DON'T CHANGE MY MIND AGAIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I WIN! :D**

When Kyle awoke the next morning it took him a while to realise where he was. He glanced at the clock on the table between Kenny's and his beds that read 11:23 and shot up in his bed. They were late for school. And then he stopped, shook his head, and realised it was Sunday.

He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs off the edge of the bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. Kenny, however, seemed quite capible, and while Kyle dressed he made no signs of waking up. Kyle didn't really fancy going out in to the house alone, but he fancied staying and watching Kenny sleep even less, and it seemed mean to wake him. So he quietly opened the door and slipped out, being sure he had his key with him.

There was no one in the hall but he could hear people talking in their rooms. He wandered down the stairs and the down stairs hall to the lobby, as Matt had called it. A few guys were sitting and chatting in the chairs, and as he approached, one called out to him.

"Kenny still sleeping then?" he asked in a British accent. Kyle nodded and he laughed. "I'll bet he is. I would be too if my body didn't automatically get up at six am. Poor Addie'll be sleeping till two, probably, he's exausted. We keep you up at all?"

"Uh, no," said Kyle, not quite getting what he meant.

He must of picked up on this because he imediately said, "But surely you heard us?"

"Heard you what?" asked Kyle, still not understanding.

"Fucking, of course!" he said, sounding surprised. "Kenny certainly heard it, he came knocking at our door to ask if he could join."

Kyle blinked. That was why Kenny was sleeping so much.

"Now either we were being louder than I thought and you've just got bad hearing, or Kenny's just got really good hearing."

"I think it's the second one," he said, trying to sound casual, but the conversation was making him uncomfortable. "My ears aren't bad, and Kenny's senses have probably been enhanced after all these years of dying." One of the boys looked confused and was about to say something, but Kyle continued. "But how exactly did Kenny join you guys? I mean, unless you did a train or something..."

The British boy stared at him and his cheeks flushed red, wishing he hadn't asked. And then he burst out laughing, but this only caused Kyle to blush deeper.

"Straight, huh?" said the boy, still laughing. "No, me and Kenny are pretty much strict tops so we gave Addie a little double penetration. I expect it hurts like hell, cause he cries every time we do it, but he never complains."

"Myky, what the _hell_ are you telling him?"

Kyle turned around to see Denny, one of Leroy's friends, standing behind him. He had wavy brown hair and apermanantly sarcastic look about him.

"Hey, he asked," said Myky, still stiffling a laugh.

"Sorry about him," said Denny, ignoring him. "Come on, you hungry? I'll take you to breakfast since Matt's still down there."

"Bye, Kylie!" called Myky as they left the building.

"Mykyel Covington," explained Denny. "He's shameless and you'd do best not to find yourself alone with him. Addison was straight too, until he got roomed with him. Says he seduces like a god and his ass has never been happier. Sick little thing, Addison. Right slut, now Myky's got hold of him."

"Er, right," said Kyle, feeling uneasy at the prospect of living next door to such guys, especially if Kenny was going to be having threesomes with them. "Will they still be serving breakfast at this time?"

"Well, not a lot of people get up real early on weekends, but they still make enough for all of us. So we get it when we come, it's just not quite as fresh. The cooks are alright, really, not as strict as the regular teachers."

They walked in silence across the grounds to the cafeteria. Quite a few guys from other houses were making their way there as well and a couple of them stared curiously at Kyle. Denny ignored them however so he tried to as well. When they entered the cafeteria, Kyle noticed vaguely that people from Oak House were all clumped together and there were four other little clumps. Matt was adressing his house scornfully.

As they approached, however, his face softened and he smiled at them. "Oh, thank you, Denny," he said cheerfully. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you, Kyle, you slept a bit too late for me. Denny will get your food with you."

Denny sighed, looking not at all happy about the responsibility, but nodded and tugged Kyle along. Kyle was quite pleased to find bacon, eggs, toast, and a wide assortment of milk and juices. He received his trey with a cheerful smile from the man who gave it to him and followed Denny back to the Oak House table.

Matt had stopped telling them off and was now sitting quietly, doing nothing. He must have finished his breakfast by then. The boys sitting at the table were all rather keen to talk to Kyle, and all throughout his time in the cafeteria, Matt kept having to remind them where they were angrily whenever someone from another house looked towards the commotion.

Denny was a lot faster in eating since Kyle kept having to stop to answer questions, and he soon left without him. When Kyle had finished half the table offered to take him back, having finished already, and Matt burried his head in his arms as he left, surrounded by a hord or giggling guys. It was quite unnerving for him, as guys from other houses were giving them the weirdest looks yet.

"Kyle, dude, you should have woken me up!"

Kenny was in the lobby, talking cheerfully with Mykyel and two blond boys Kyle didn't know. They gave Kyle the same odd looks his "girls" had and he pointedly averted his eyes from them. "I thought I should let you sleep since you stayed up later than me. Besides, I was fine on my own."

The blond boys tighted there gazes on him, as if he was completely mad for believing he could survive a morning without Kenny's assitance. Kyle's new found groupies returned equaly unfriendly looks, as if they were mad for believing Kenny would be better suited for assisting Kyle than them. Kyle found both of the theoretical statements rather annoying and he informed them that he had something he needed to do, and hurried up to his room. These people... they were just rediculous. He didn't want to be fawned over for being the new guy who was supposedly cute. He didn't want to be hated because he was childhood friends with Kenny. He didn't want to receive freaked out looks from every passing non-Oak House person who happened by because of it. They were nice and everything, and Kyle would be happy to be friends with quite a few of them, and he really was happy to see Kenny again, but he wanted to go home. He wanted to see Stan.

Kenny's computer had a password and Kyle guessed at it randomly. Boobs. Vagina. Dildo. Unclefucker. Kennyissexy. Ohmygodtheykilledkenny. Youbastards. Laresistance. Southpark. That was it. The desktop came up, an extremely flirtatious and busty playboy bunny, and Kyle blinked at it. Kenny had used the name of his old hometown as his password. Had he missed it that much? Had he missed _them_ that much? He shook the thought from his head and brought up his AIM. Password. He should have just signed onto his own account and not had to bother with it or Kenny's rediculus screen name, but he found himself guessing again. Southpark. No, not this time. He retried everything he had guess before. No. He began typing randomly again. Poptarts. Frozenwaffles. Mrhat. Fatass. Cartman. Stan. Butters. Kyle. Logging in... Wait, what?

Kyle stared at the screen again, amazed. His name was his password. What. The. Hell. Wasn't Cartman supposed to have been his best friend, even if he did hate him? Or at least, he'd always thought he was closer to Stan. Even Butters had probably spent more time with him alone than Kyle had. So why... He shook the thought from his head once again. He could have met another Kyle he got really close to in his new town. That thought made his stomach clench uncomfortably, so he decided that Kenny was just having a moment of missing an old habbit he had or something when he created the account. Yes, that would be it. Nothing special. Right?

He scanned his buddy list and noted that the only person he knew on there was Stan. He was online, but who was Kitty_Kyootie? Who was- no. Of course he wouldn't know any of these people. Kenny hadn't had a computer when he'd lived in South Park so he wouldn't have anyone from there on there. They were just all his friends from his new town. It was natural that he should make new friends. He clicked on Stan's name and typed a greeting. They talked for a while, Kyle expressing his homesickness, and Stan expressing his Kylesickness, the term making Kyle laugh.

About half way through the conversation, however, a new chat opened with _fuck_you_, who had snidely said:

_fuck_you_: I thought you were downstairs fagging it up with Casey and Bradlee.

Kyle was at first taken aback and a tiny bit frustrated, but then he remembered he was on Kenny's account. He was still a bit frustrated. He typed a response quickly.

eightXinchesXofXpleasure: This is Kyle. Who's this?

_fuck_you_: Oh, hey. Leroy. Why're you on Kenny's account?

eightXinchesXofXpleasure: It was already up and I didn't feel like getting on mine. The person I wanted to talk to is on his buddylist so it wasn't really neccesarry.

The first part was a lie, of course, but Kyle was sure it would have seemed weird that he had been trying to get into his account when he had his own.

_fuck_you_: Who'd you want to talk to?

eightXinchesXofXpleasure: My best friend. I'm kind of homesick, I guess.

_fuck_you_: That sucks. I hate home, so I don't know, but I guess if you had friends there.

eightXinchesXofXpleasure: You didn't have any friends?

_fuck_you_: Not any ones I gave a shit about.

eightXinchesXofXpleasure: Well, that's not very nice of you.

_fuck_you_: They were all a bunch of stupid druggies. You remember why I'm here?

eightXinchesXofXpleasure: Yeah, I remember.

SPjock12: Kyle? You still there?

Kyle had forgotten about his conversation with Stan, but he proceeded to talk to both of them. They were good conversations, though he and Stan mostly only talked of how much they missed each other. Leroy's family had apparently decided he was a failure at life and that he wasn't welcome home until he graduated. Not even for holidays and summer break, which he spent at school with very few others. This made Kyle grateful that his family at least still loved him. They continued talking until Kenny came up to tell Kyle that the house was watching a movie before dinner and that he should get down there if he wanted a say in what they watched.

**AHAHAHAHA. YOU GUYS! I was looking through my reviews folder of my mail of E and I found an old flame that I received and had a great time laughing my ass off at it. Wanna see?!?!?!**

**_OmG ThTa wAs SO Fukin awsom!_**

_****, what the ** do I look like saying that? What the hell made you think you  
could write? Did flying monkeys hold you hostage and force you to type this **  
piece of fiction? Did an **__**AIDS**__** infected roden come through your back door and  
force you to write such mediocrity? Did your mother force you to bend over and  
butt ** you as a punishment?**_

**_Whatever the case may be, do us and webster a favor by putting the pencil down_**

**AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Loser. I remember how excited I was when I got this, flames are so great. They make me feel fantastic about myself. I'm serious. It's like, wow, at least I'm not THIS buttwipe! And the person's name was Chocolate-flavored-whore, what the hell? X3 And then after I sent them a reply expressing my deep love for them, they deleted the review. Except I have it in my mail of E! HA! 'Cause I save all my reviews so even if I delete a story I'll still have the love of my readers, which mean more to me than anything. Except my trio. It was for an old story that I have since deleted because of it's horribleness, Insert Awesome Campin Title Here, but I still like it... makes me happy.**

**ANYWAY, have you guys seen PONYO?! That shit is amazing! Love Miyazaki.**

**Oh YEAH! The chapter! I hate these AIM conversations, but whatever. I've decided that instead of getting Matt too envolved I'm gunna make Leroy fall for Kyle. 'Cause I like Leroy. He amuses me. Is that okay with you guys? Or is Leroy no good? Oh and Mykyel's name is pronounced Mii-kai-el. So his nickname is Mii-kai. What about him, is he okay? And Denny? I'm trying to make likable OCs here, since the setting calls for them. I think you guy's like Addison, though, he's a spoiled child and he makes me giggle. He won't actually show up for a while, but Mykyel and Denny will most likely talk about him a lot. Why Denny? 'CAUSE. I'll tell you guys later, gosh.**

**WILL I NEED HELP! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORK YOUR FREEZER! she says while attempting to place her ice cream inside. I also needed assistance retrieving it.**

**And I have school starting tuesday! D: Know what that means? I can no longer spend every waking moment of the computer! WHY, you ask?! THEATRE. I'm a theatre kid and when I have rehersal, I don't get on the computer that day. No time. At all. I expect auditions will be like, the third day of school? Probably, we gotta start as soon as possible. Plus I have performance class this year so I'll be working on that show. And all my other classes, but who cares about them? My Japaneese teacher resigned! ;A; I'm so upset... he was amazing and seist and racist and he made stories to help us remmeber things and we had circle time and played games every class and WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! T3T DAI-SENSEI, I'LL MISS YOU! Yeah...**

**Sorry for my random rant about my life. You guys should be expecting these more often as I get into this story. If you read my other ones, you'll understand.**

**Anyway, review, please~ You guys did so wonderfully last chapter and it made me very happy! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**How funny are Mormons, you guys? Like, fer seriously, they are so fucking amusing.**

Kyle ended up not getting a say in what they watched anyway, as by the time they got down stairs Addison Flenchy had apparently thrown a fit and wouldn't shut up until Matt aloud his movie to be shown. Or at least, his choice of movie for just then. _All_ of the movies belonged to him, it seemed.

It was called _But I'm a Cheerleader_, and while Kyle didn't particularly like it at all, the rest of the house seemed fond of it. Kenny later told him it was because it tended to everyone's interests, plenty of lesbians for the straight guys, and gays for the gay guys. He decided that he didn't want to watch anymore as soon as Graham and Megan began their "little sleepover" and left the meeting room, feeling uncomfortable.

He returned to his room and got back on Kenny's laptop. Stan had gone offline and so had Leroy, though Kyle couldn't recall seeing him in the meeting room. He sighed and set it back on Kenny's bed, collapsing on his own. He so didn't want to be hear.

He wanted to watch a real movie with his friends, instead of a gay one with a mass of gay guys. He wanted to be in his own room, filled with his own personal things, and being on his own computer. He wanted to eat breakfast with his family. He wanted to see Stan...

And suddenly he felt like he was going to cry. Which was stupid, because he had only been away from home for a day and hadn't exactly had a bad time. He felt like a kid. Like a _little_ kid. Like when there would be sleepovers at birthday parties in the first grade and there was always the kid who would cry at night because they missed their mom.

But really, it was more the fact that he knew he wouldn't be able to see Stan or anyone until spring break. And that was... three months away. It was February. Kyle couldn't think of a time where he hadn't seen Stan for that long. They were best friends. They were supposed to always be together...

A tear decided on it's own to fall, and several others followed suit. And Kenny conviniently chose this time to enter the room, followed by an oh so wonderfully placed black haired "girl" who looked rather tart.

"Hey, Ky, I thought I'd come keep you company, we can- dude, are you crying? What's wrong?"

There was genuine concern in his voice and Kyle hastily wiped the tears away, embarrased. He just _had_ to be caught crying. Just had to. It seemed to be angering the girl that his Kenny's attention was given to him and he was shaking slightly.

"Nothing's wrong, dude, I'm fine," he said quickly, slapping on a smile.

"Ooh, it's not good to bottle things up, Kylie, better go ahead and tell," said the girl promptly, apparently eager to find his weakness, should it some day come in handy.

"Er, Luci, I think it'd be better if you went back downstairs and finished up the movie," said Kenny, turning and giving him an apologetic smile. "I think Kyle and I need to talk alone. I'll see you at dinner, okay, babe? Make sure someone comes up to get us, will you?"

Luci gave a little "hmph" of disagreement but nodded. Kenny kissed his cheek and sent him downstairs before closing the door to their room.

"Alright," he said, sitting on his bed and staring seriously at Kyle. "What's up?"

"Nothing, dude, really, it's stupid..." insisted Kyle, not meeting his eyes, for fear that his were red, or more accurately that he wouldn't be able to look away.

"Not if you're crying about it, come on," persisted Kenny. "Did one of the guys try something on you, or was someone a jerk, or what? 'Cause I'll put them in their place-"

"No, no, it's nothing like that!" said Kyle quickly. "I just... I miss Stan..."

"Ohhh," said Kenny, as if having a great realisation. "So that's it. Only one day, huh?"

"Well, it's not like-"

"You're gunna get to see him for a while, yeah, I know. I totally understand, dude, I cried a bunch when I left South Park. I didn't know if I'd ever even see you guys again, since we had no way to keep in contact. It wasn't like when I died, 'cause then I knew I'd be back and everything would be fine. Stan's your best friend and you've never been without him for more than a week or so. You have every right to cry."

Kyle blinked at him and suddenly felt a little guilty. He hadn't cried at all when Kenny had left. He didn't think anyone had. Kenny probably knew that, too. But Kenny had cried for them, and now he was telling him it was okay to cry about Stan.

"I'm sorry," he said without thinking.

"For what, dude?" asked Kenny exasperatedly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, but..." Kyle stopped. It was probably sort of mean to tell Kenny they hadn't cried about him straight up. "Nevermind. Thanks, Ken, but you can go watch the movie if you want."

"Nah, I came up here to keep you company," said Kenny, giving him a smile. "No doubt you could use it. Plus I've seen that movie so many times I've lost count. Addie loves it and if Addie wants something, he gets it."

"Why?" asked Kyle, surprised Matt would give in to one person.

Kenny shook his head and held out his arms. "C'mere."

"Why?" asked Kyle cautiously.

"'Cause I'm gunna rape you. I'm letting you sob your heart out to me, retard, what do you think?"

"Dude, I'm not a chick," said Kyle, giving him an amused smile. "I don't need someone to sob my heart out to."

"Sure ya do," argued Kenny. "Just c'mere."

Kyle sighed and slid off his bed, climbing onto Kenny's and staring at him with a raised eye brow. Kenny grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap in a tight hug. Kyle gave a little gasp of alarm at the sudden affection, and he just sat there stifly. But there was something about the way he felt in his arms that made him relax.

Kenny was built well, and his strong arms gave him a feeling of... security? He didn't think that was it, but he couldn't think of the exact word. He was warm and so big compared to Kyle's small frame. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his back and rested his head on his shoulder.

He felt a sudden flutter in his stomach and he gave a small shudder. Was that because he wasn't used to being held so close to someone. Yes, that must be it. He body was unused to the feeling and didn't know how to react. But it happened again as Kenny's hand rached his head and began stroking his hair. That was... because Stan did that sometimes. Stan had expressed that he loved the feeling of Kyle's hair multiple times. He was just missing Stan and that reminded him of him.

He felt himself tear up again. Somehow Kenny sensed this and held him even tighter. He gulped and clentched his fists around the back of his shirt. "Shhh," soothed Kenny patiently as he let out a small whimper.

And he sat there, sobbing quietly into Kenny's shoulder as he held him and stroked his hair. He didn't know how long it was, but somewhere along the line he stopped crying and they stayed in the same position. Kyle didn't want to move. There was that feeling... he still couldn't place it.

But around 6:00 a knock came at their door and Kyle quickly climbed off of him. Kenny walked to the door and opened it. It was Mykyel, come to tell them they were heading down for dinner. They followed him down and Kyle privately pondered why his face felt warm.

**So, like, you guys remember Gary, right? The mormon kid who wanted to have sexy time with Stan? Yeah, him. I LOVE that kid. O-O Like seriously, I watched Latter Days the other day at a gay movie marathon (amazing movie, so cute) and I was like MORMONS! O: So I rewatched All About the Mormons? and was like HEHEHEHEHE. O3O So I really wanted to write something Gary/Stan but my fics currently... WFNPF is almost done and it's pretty much been settled on Style. CGVP isn't goin' anywhere any time soon and I just can't see Gary in it anyway. So I thought how I could put him in this (WTF, right?) and I actually came up with an idea. O: But I won't be able to put it in till WAY later, and I wanted to write it NAO! But I didn't want to start a whole new story about it and then I was like, OH. O-O I'm doing a 100 themes challenge. Freaking DUH, right? So I went and vented it on a oneshot and now I feel much better. But I'm still gunna put it in SLA. Eventually.**

**So like, this chapter is really short, but I kind of like it. X3 It makes me smile.**

**I've started school so my progress will be stunted. Now would be a good time to tell you that you're reading the creepy thoughts of a 15 year old. That explains so much, doesn't it? Anyway, theatre! I will be finding out if I got cast in The Crucible tomorrow and if I didn't I'll be doing crew, so really no less time will be taken. :D**

**Reviews, please~?**


	5. Chapter 5

**God, I'm sorry you guys. School's a bitch and I haven't had much time to write. D:**

Dinner was even worse than breakfast. Every single boy in the school was there, and they all seemed to be staring at Kyle. It couldn't have been because he was new, there were a couple others at other tables he recognized from the car ride there and they weren't receiving any special notice, so it must have been that a large portion of Oak House was taking to him loudly, excitedly, and to his horror, flirtatiously. He couldn't remember ever feeling so uncomfortable.

Matt was trying desperately to quiet them down and truly looked terrified of the other houses. Kyle felt quite the same, though for potentially different reasons. He was trying to focus on his meal but he'd somehow lost his appetite. Kenny wasn't helping. He kept making little comments that sent his girls into fits of angry questioning or Kyle's own growing groupies into a fit of stupid, obsessive questioning. Everyone else was eating quietly, though Leroy looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Matthew, may I have a word?"

The formal question caught Kyle's attention and he looked over to where a boy with shining Honors' badge and tidy black hair was looking at the frazzled Matt disapprovingly. He looked up and him, and with a quick glance back at his house, he nodded and slipped away with him. He came back a few minutes later, looking irritated, and announced to the table that they were going back to the house. People let out groans of protest, looking down at their half eaten food.

"No, if you guys can't behave then you don't get to finish eating," he said with an authority Kyle hadn't heard before. "Go."

They grumbled as they stood up and left the mumbling cafeteria. Kyle was surprised at the silence that followed them as they walked back to Oak House. Once they entered, Matt pushed open the doors to the meeting room and stood to the side glaring as everyone filed in. He slammed the door after Leroy, who had taken his sweet time, and stood staring over the boys like an angry mother. There was a long pause and then:

"Come on, boys, what did I tell you?" said Leroy in a manner that reminded Kyle of a patient father. "Ready, one, two, three..."

"We're sorry, Matt," the house echoed glumly.

"Guys, this is ridiculous!" said Matt immediately, as if the apology was a trigger. "We've had new guys a hundred times before! You guys should know when it's okay to be excited about it and ask them questions! Why in hell you would ever choose meal times is beyond me! Devon is suspicious of us enough as it is, and I don't want him calling a search on us over something stupid like Kyle's favorite color! No offense, Kyle," he added quickly.

"None taken," said Kyle. He thought it was stupid too, though he wasn't quite sure what was happening.

"I'm sure Leroy and I aren't the only ones who remember what happened the last time Oak House was searched!" continued Matt.

A collective chill came over about a fifth of the house, while the rest looked confused.

"Want me to show 'em the scars, Matt?" called Leroy with a grin.

"No, thank you," said Matt firmly, closing his eyes. "For those of ya who don't know, our Honor was Timothy Ray and he'd been in the Nurse's House for about three days. We heard about the search about half an hour before it happened from a Maple House guy. We panicked, 'specially since Tim wasn't there. Leroy stood up and told us to go clean our rooms fast and put any illegal items in his room. We were too scared to think about what that meant for 'im. We all got by the search clean but 'im, and he's got some nasty scars to prove it. Tim lost his badge and I got landed with it. Swore I'd never let it happen again. If it does, I'm out, and you guys could end up with some dickface like Devon. So get a hold of yourselves! Please!"

Silence fell over the room. Kyle stared wide-eyed at Matt. Leroy had _scars? _These people didn't seriously use violence as a punishment, did they? He'd known they were strict, but that seemed too extreme to be aloud in this day and age in America. Surely someone would have stopped it by now. Right?

"Can _I_ get a look at those scars, Leroy, love?" cooed Kenny flirtatiously from beside Kyle.

"Only if you want a painful feeling in your face for the next couple weeks, Kenny, dear," retorted Leroy smoothly, making several people giggle.

"Touche," said Kenny. "Come on, I'll let you top the first time if it makes you feel imasculine."

"The day you top me is the day Addie makes Mykyel wear a condom."

"Aww, but that'll _never_ happen!"

"Exactly."

The conversation was... odd. But for some reason it had dissolved the issue at hand and people were either breaking away or listening with amused interest. Even Matt had dismissed it and wandered away. Was it really that simple? Wasn't it a big deal? Kyle sighed and left the room, ignoring the call the was sent after him. He climbed the stairs back up to his room and sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe he couldn't do this after all... he knew they were strict, but he'd never thought the people here would be bad people. But if Leroy had scars, that meant they'd hurt him, right? And no one had stopped no one seemed to be taking it seriously.

He didn't like this. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home. He pulled Kenny's laptop over. Stan wasn't online. He couldn't do this. He didn't know how long he lay there. It could've been a few minutes or a few hours, but Kenny came up.

"Dude, are you okay?" he asked sitting on the edge of his own bed and staring at him. "Is this still about Stan?"

Kyle shook his head. "Nah. I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't look fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, it's almost ten. Matt wants us to get ready for bed since we have school tomorrow. You wanna shower first?"

"Nah, you go ahead, dude."

"Alright... wanna get in together?"

Kyle glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah, just kidding," said Kenny with a playful laugh. "Don't look so upset, though, it's depressing."

He disappeared into the bathroom and Kyle remained lying on his bed. A knock soon interrupted him, though, and he slowly got to his feet and opened the door.

"Hey," said Leroy coolly.

"Hey," said Kyle.

"Kenny's worried 'bout you. You alright?"

"Yeah, I just told him so."

"And he accepted it?"

"Well enough."

"Well, I don't. What's up?"

Kyle didn't answer. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to convince Leroy he was alright. If he would have been able to, though, he wouldn't now. He sighed and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"You wanna see 'em after all, then?"

"Huh?" asked Kyle, but Leroy had already grabbed the hem of his shirt and was pulling it over his head. He gasped. There was a long scar across his chest, surrounded by quite a few smaller ones. Kyle didn't want to see it. It didn't make him feel any better. He looked away, hardly conscious of the heat in his cheeks.

"Hey, don't worry about it," said Leroy, softly taking hold of his chin and making him look at him. "I got these because I wouldn't tell 'em whose stuff it all was. They would have gotten in serious trouble, so it was worth it. No one's gunna hurt you, kay? Especially if you're behind this gate."

Kyle stared at him for a moment and nodded. Standing this close to him, he realized how tall he really was. Taller than Kenny... Kenny. He was in the bathroom, right there. He could come out any second. For some reason this made his heart pump faster. What would he think if he came out right now, Leroy shirtless, holding his chin? He felt his face get hotter and Leroy smirked.

"What, you embarrassed?" he teased. "You're supposed to be straight, remember?"

"I am!" said Kyle, perhaps a bit too quickly, pushing his hand away.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure I believe you," said Leroy. "Maybe you should get Mykyel to check on that for you, he brought out Addie after all."

"No!" shouted Kyle defensively.

"I was only joking, no need to be so loud."

"Still..."

There was silence for a minute, Leroy staring at him softly.

"Look, Kyle, I'm gunna be honest with you. You won't get out of this school without being tempted to at least experiment with other guys."

Kyle blinked and looked back at him.

"I'm serious. Ask any straight guy here. They've experimented. They're still straight 'cause they didn't like it. It's the same thing with the girls. You'll be able to tell when you see them. So if you ever want to try something with anyone, go ahead."

"Then... have you done things with guys?"

Leroy grinned. "Yep. Still do sometimes. If I close my eyes while I'm getting blown, I can pretend it's a girl."

"Isn't that kind of mean?"

"Nah, they don't really give a shit, it's like porn to them. The fact that I'm straight is like a fetish for some of 'em."

"Ah, I remember that when I first came."

Kyle gasped slightly as Kenny came out of the bathroom, a towel draped around his waist.

"They were all over the fact I liked pussy," he said, basking in the memory. "I expect that's why they like it when I call them girls. Make's them feel like I'm still straight. Wow, those scars really are something, huh? Got any on the lower half?"

"Don't push it," growled Leroy, glaring at the hungry look on Kenny's face and snatching up his shirt. "See ya, Kyle. Oh, and if you take my advice, I wouldn't suggest him."

And with that he pulled his shirt back over his head and slammed the door shut.

**"Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!" "What the HELL is a Hufflepuff?"****  
"He just happens to pick your name out of hundreds, if not five possible Gryffindors?"****  
"I can't go to Pigfarts. IT'S ON MARS. You need a rocket ship. Do you have a rocket ship, Potter? I bet you do. Ya know, not all of us inherited enough money to buy out NASA when our parents died!**** Look at this! Look at this! Rocket ship Potter! Starkid Potter! Moonshoes Potter! Traversing the galaxy for intergalactic travels to Pigfarts!"****  
"Rumbleroar's the headmaster at Pigfarts! He's a lion, who can talk!"****  
"Pigfarts, Pigfarts, here I come! Pigfarts, Pigfarts, yum yum yum!"****  
"You're cuter than a guinea pig, I wanna take you up to Winnipeg, THAT'S IN CANADA!"****  
"Voldemort out, bitches."****  
"BITCH, I AIN'T CHO CHANG!"****  
"That's Lavender Brown! RACIST sister!"****  
"I'm TIRED... can't we just be Death Eaters?"****  
"And you have to be my slave for a whole day starting now!"****  
"FLOO POWDER POWER!"****  
"You think that killing people might make them like you, but it doesn't... it just makes people dead!"****  
"Hufflepuff-" "FIND!"****  
"I WANT HERMIONE GRANGER! And a rocket ship..."****  
"It's just like, I can't get her out of my head, and every time I look at her, I get these pains in my chest and I just know it's her fault, that BITCH."****  
"Did you know that here at Hogwarts... we've got a hidden swimming pool!"****  
"That is a BOSS Zefron poster!"****  
"We can put some tape on this, it's fine."****  
"You're such a spare!" "Kill the spare!"****  
"Severus Snape is one of the kindest, bravest, gentlest, sexiest man I've ever met!"  
"Now remember, a portkey can be any seemingly harmless object like a football, or a dolphin."  
"No way this year anyone's gunna die!"****  
"It's gunna be TOTALLY AWESOME!"**

**If you don't recognize those quotes, go and watch A Very Potter Musical. NOW. I don't even care if you don't like Harry Potter, you need to watch it. You will love it. I'm seriouslah.**

**OMFG, guys! I was at the Peanut Festival a gillion weekends ago and guess what I won in the squirt gun game thingy... A FUCKING STAN PLUSHIE! YEAH! I'm so fucking excited. It's my first South Park merchandise. -is pathetic- I sleep with it. And kiss it. And... stuff. -creepin'-**

**OH MY GOD. GUESS who favorited this story... I seriously DIED when I saw her name. Ready for this? azngirlLH. YEAH. If you don't know who she is, you're not a true K2 fan. Go find her on dA and bask in her amazingness NAO. I honestly stared at the notification E-mail for ten minutes. It makes me SO FUCKING HAPPY. You don't even understand. THANK YOU, AZN! O3O And everyone else, of course. You guys are making my life.**

**So the second half of season 13... it was great and stuff, but I'm kinda disappointed. Every episode had their moments, but none struck me as truly great as a whole. I think Whale Whores was my favorite. 'Cause Stan was amazing and Cartman was such a fucking FAG. Sorry, GAYWAD. Since he doesn't have a Harley. HEH. Him singing Pokerface MADE MY LIFE. SUPER CEREAL. I liked the Chipotle and pageant aspects of Dead Celebreties. I enjoyed most of Butters' Bottom Bitch JUST BECAUSE Butters was a pimp. X3 I ADORED the jokes about actors in W.T.F. but otherwise it was kind of lame... The F Word was alright... Dances With Smurfs was... meh. The ending was pretty great, though. X3 I love how Wendy handles Cartman. And Pee.... oh. my. god. I though I was going to die for Kyle. That poor, poor kid.... DX Cartman's song was fucking AMAZING, though.**

**Aaaaaannnnddddd...... I went to Nekocon, my local con, two weekends ago and it was pretty fucking disappointing compared to previous years. There was a severe lack of people, even for such a small con, which made normal con activities slightly difficult. And the only MAN I found all con... had fucking MORAL VALUES. WHAT. THE. HELL. YOU'RE AT A FUCKING CONVENTION! So I didn't get to grind... and I didn't get any real kisses... But still, I had fun 'cause.... I was KENNY. O3O It was SOOOO amazing to have people stop me so they could kill me and/or take a picture. It made me so happy... I had a sign that said "Kill Kenny" and I carried around my Stan plushie. At some point it was thrown off the balcony and everyone downstairs cheered on the throwing of it back up to me. It made my con. And a girl cosplaying as Haruhi from Host Club came up and gave me a kiss of the cheek and said my sign should should say "Kiss Kenny" instead. SWOONAGE. Picutres on my deviantART. muncher190. I'm also trying to start a youtube channel for it. At the moment I only have one crappy video which has nothing to do with Kenny really, I'm jsut in costume, and it sucks, but I'll hopefully have some decent stuff up there soon, so if you wanna check it out, ToastForKenny.**

**I also got attacked with a paint roller at work call today... I'm COVERED in paint. X3 And Ben Dover, whom I love, was there so I was SUPER happy. :D (make sure you say his name out loud. ;3)**

**Oh, yeah, the chapter... um, I just realized that that was a ridiculously short day... X3 And Kyle never had lunch... meh, whatever. God, Kyle, you fag. I mean gaywad. I gotta get outta the habit of referring to gayness as faggy since it doesn't mean that anymore... And I keep forgetting exactly how everyone's accents are supposed to sound, so they might slip up sometimes. X)  
**

**God, ya know, I think this is actually the longest A/N I've ever done... X3 Maybe... it might be close, I know I've had some pretty fucking long ones. OH. And speaking of past A/Ns... some of you might remember my first decent story, Camp, Glares, and V-card Pacts, yes? It's been over a year since I've updated it, but... guess what? The next chapter... it's almost done. YES.**

**Anyway, review please! Love you guys! OH! And if you know Caitlyn and Allie, remember to say happy birthday to Caitlyn on Wednesday! It's her sweet sixteen, and she gets to spend it with Allie! Very sweet indeed!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yep, and if I had wheels, I'd be a wagon.**

Kyle couldn't sleep. The only light in the room was the tiny red glow that came from the clock on their side table, and the only sound was Kenny's soft breathing as he slept. _You won't get out of here without experimenting._ Kyle couldn't accept that something like that could be true. There had to be guys here who'd never done anything. There were five hundred guys, at least _one_ of them... but had Leroy been talking about all of them? Maybe it was just Oak House. From what Kyle had seen of them, the other houses did seem nearly as gay. But that was still around a hundred guys, someone had to... But no one _got out_ without experimenting. Then everyone who hadn't would before they left? He couldn't accept that. There was just no way...

Kyle was straight. He knew it. He'd never really been attracted to another guy, and he liked girls. Just look at why he was here! He was straight, no doubt about it. So why was he so scared? And Leroy wouldn't suggest Kenny? What was wrong with Kenny? He knew he was a whore, but everyone else seemed like whores, too. Not that he'd ever want to do anything with Kenny, it was just... Kenny was his friend and that made him sound bad. That was all.

But tomorrow they had school. He would pick out all the cute girls. Stan used to do it on the first day of school. And with that new idea reassuring his sexuality, he drifted into sleep.

The blaring beeps of the alarm clock woke him what seemed like minutes later. Kenny groaned and smacked at it aimlessly a few times until it ceased. Kyle was surprised at how fast he sat up and fumbled out of bed, still rubbing his eyes. He'd always been slow getting up, Kyle recalled pushing him off of several different sleeping places in order to insinuate the action. But that had been years ago. Of course he wouldn't be like that anymore, not in high school. Not at _this_ high school.

Kyle got up as well and murmured a, "Good morning," which received a grunted response. He dug through the closet his clothes occupied and pulled out the uniform he'd received. A plain white button up shirt, red and navy striped tie, khakis, and a navy blue blazer with the school crest embedded on the chest. Boring. He and Kenny dressed and grabbed their bags, then headed downstairs. The guys that were ready had gathered in the meeting room were muttering sleepily amongst themselves. They would walk to breakfast as a house. When they were all assembled Matt told them to line up. He inspected them one by one, making sure there hair was neat, their uniforms worn properly.

"Kyle, it might be best if yer extra cautious in the school until ya get the feel of things, alright?" he noted as he passed him with a nod.

"Sure," agreed Kyle. He'd decided as much on his own.

"Alright, guys, let's try 'n behave this morning," said Matt, redoing a small blond sleepy looking boy's tie. "And for the love of god, watch what ya say ta Kyle during school."

They left in a quietly chatting mass towards the cafeteria, Matt at the head.

"Kenny, will you spend the night with us tonight?" asked a blond boy with a bowel cut that fit him shockingly well. Another who looked exactly like him walked beside him.

"Sure, Casey," said Kenny immediately with a grin. "Kyle might get lonely, though. Wanna join us?"

"No thanks," scoffed Kyle. "I think I'll be fine."

"That's so rude of you to invite him on your own, Kenny, you know we only like you," said the other boy.

"Too bad he likes _everyone_, huh?" said Kyle with a small smirk, receiving two subtle glares, but was surprised when a few of Kenny's girls behind them giggled. He turned to look at them curiously.

"What?" asked one, smiling. "We know it perfectly well, it's Casey and Bradlee who don't get it."

"We get it just fine, thanks!" snapped Casey.

"Casey, shush!" ordered Matt, turning to look at him with alarm.

"Don't let them get to you," said his twin softly, taking his hand. He turned back at the girls with a glare. "We get Kenny tonight."

"Oooooh, no shit," cooed one with a roll of his eyes. Bradlee scoffed and sped up.

Kenny sighed. "Play nicely, girls," he said calmly.

"Always," said the black haired girl from the previous night, whom Kyle believed Kenny had called Luci. He had a mischievous twinge in his voice and a twinkling in his eye that Kyle didn't like. Kenny smiled and patted his head before they entered the cafeteria.

Breakfast was quiet that morning. The houses kept to themselves, and so did the members of Oak House. They seemed to still be a bit shaken by last night's speech, and weren't willing to risk anymore attention for a while. However, an Honor from another table was glaring at them softly while his house ate in complete silence.

Kyle was very uncomfortable as they left for the school, as they all traveled in a giant mass, and he ended up being pushed away into a bunch of guys from other houses. He stared the the ground nervously as they walked, feeling hopelessly lost. He needed someone he knew, felt even remotely comfortable with, to enter the school. He couldn't explain it, he was just... scared. Scared of what the teachers might be like, scared of making the wrong move, of saying the wrong thing. He needed some sort of comfort.

And instantaneously, his hands were each grabbed. He jolted and turned quickly to his right to see Kenny, staring down at his fearful face with a comforting smile. Kyle smiled back meekly and turned to his left. His hand had been released, but Leroy was standing next to him, staring straight ahead. Kenny then let go as well and they continued walking. It was alright.

They entered the school building silently. A few actual girls were walking through the halls in little clumps, whispering to each other with barely moving mouths like nuns. They only glanced at the boys as they entered.

"To class," said the Honor who had been glaring at them snappily. They all immediately broke off into little packs and walked away. Kenny snatched hold of Kyles arm and pulled him along. Their group consisted on no one Kyle really knew by name, but it included several of Kenny's girls, one of Leroy's friends, and a few of Kyle's groupies. The rest were miscellaneous guys, making around twenty-something.

"First period is by grades and houses," breathed Kenny. "Matt'll come in a bit."

Kyle nodded. That comforted him a little, the only completely new person would be the teacher. The school was rather large and as they winded through the silent halls he tried to memorize the path, but found he couldn't. He lost count of the number of right and lefts and up this flight of stairs, down that one. He felt like he was being driven around and around on the way to the school again, and it was unnerving. Finally they turned into a classroom. A woman with long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail and glasses sat at the desk in front, watching them as they filed in.

"Kyle Broflivski?" she asked promptly as people began to take their seats.

"Ah, yes, that's me," said Kyle, looking at her nervously.

"Come here." Kyle came. "You don't appear to have a criminal record or any serious disciplinary difficulties at your previous school. I expect you to keep that good record here. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Kyle quickly, intimidated by her sharp tone.

And she smiled at him. "Well that's just lovely then. I am Miss Farrell, I'll be your homeroom teacher. Has Matthew made you at home?"

"Oh, um, yes, he has," said Kyle, blinking at her sudden change in character.

"Do not use 'um', it indicates that you are not sure about what you wish to say," she said, her eyes flashing. "But that's wonderful, he's such a good boy, really. Mr. Danforth thinks he's too soft to be a proper honor, but he's just not willing to look past his polite exterior. He keeps his boys in line, alright. I mean, compared to his Maple House... Devon doesn't know how to handle them at all! They're always in trouble so much more than Oak House. I'd really love to see the look on Mr. Danforth's face when he sees the discipline records for this quarter... You've landed in a good house, Mr. Broflovski, be thankful for it. Now, why don't you take a seat behind Mr. Chale?"

She said all of this very fast and it took his mind a moment to catch up.

"Of course," he said quickly when it had, giving her a small smile and turning with a pleading look to his housemates as to which was "Mr. Chale". One of his groupies from the previous night seemed quite delighted and nodded lightly at him. He smiled nervously and headed to the seat behind him.

"Speaking of Matthew, where is the dear?" asked Miss Farrell pleasantly.

"I believe he's talking to the headmaster about Kyle," said one of Kenny's girls sweetly.

"Oh, yes, of course," she said passively. "Well then, you all may talk quietly while we wait for him."

"Mr. Chale" turned around immediately and grinned at Kyle. "I'm Nicolas," he said. "You can call me Cole."

"Hi," said Kyle softly. "Does Miss Farrell... uh..."

"Have a thing for Matt? Yeah, it's pretty entertaining, actually. She fawns over him completely and is constantly fighting with Mr. Danforth about whether Matt or Devon is a better honor. Thing is she's hopeless to argue with about anything, so he gets really annoyed. She's convinced all of Oak House is nothing but angels, so she's one of the easier teachers to deal with. Mr. Danforth hates us, though, look out for him."

"Thanks for the tip," said Kyle warily.

"Hey, Kyle, I was wondering if you-" started Kenny, leaning over a few desks to try and get near him, but Matt entered the classroom and cut off the low chatter.

"Sorry for the delay, Miss Farrell," he said.

"Oh, no trouble, no trouble!" said Miss Farrell, seeming rather giddy with his appearance. "I understand, you have responsibilities, of course. Just have a seat, dear, and we'll begin."

Matt had a seat dead center of the first row and Miss Farrell beamed at him for a few moments before standing up.

"Alright then," she began. "At our school, Kyle, most of the children are in here for something out of proper conduct that they have done. Because of this, our homeroom classes are dedicated to how one should behave in society. I'm sure you understand why this is necessary?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good," she said soothingly. "Today we'll be talking about the consequences of rule breaking, such as with the law. For instance, at this school, minor things such as disrespect or being a bit rambunctious are punished with detention. More serious misconduct is punished more severely."

She lectured on about how they should learn their lessons in school before they go into the real world, because it was much harsher. If they really hurt their students simply for having electronics, Kyle seriously doubted this, but he kept his mouth shut. She then asked them, of all things, to share stories.

"Kyle, dear," she said sweetly. "You've got such a clean record, but I'm sure you've been in some sort of trouble before. Care to share?"

"Uh... I mean, sure..." said Kyle nervously, trying to think up an instance that wouldn't make him look bad to her. There was no way he could say why he was here... Most of the things he got int trouble for were completely ridiculous and wouldn't make much sense..."Well, my friends and I cursed a lot after watching the Terrance and Philip movie when we were little, so my mom, er- grounded me?"

Well, that was true. He had been grounded. He was going to say, "started a war with Canada," but had decided against it.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Miss Farrell, seeming satisfied. "Cursing is an unhealthy and rude habit, and grounding is a common punishment in most homes. I take it you learned your lesson from that, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah, of course," said Kyle between his teeth. If he'd learned anything from that experience, it was definitely not to not curse. It had saved them in the end, after all. But that would make it rather hard for Miss Farrell to make her point, so he decided it best to say he had, out of courtesy.

She went on to squeeze more stories out of everybody. Cole had once accidentally set a shed on fire, and had been sentenced to community service. One of Kenny's girls had not been aloud to go to Hawaii one summer because he'd gotten a B in one class, while another had been expelled for fighting. Leroy's friend had spent a night in jail when police found him drunk and underage. Kenny had been slapped for hitting on a girl once, he said, but Miss Farrell said tartly this was not the kind of consequence she was talking about.

When the bell rang Miss Farrell wished them a good day.

"Hold on just a minute, Kyle," said Matt, taking his arm and pulling him aside from the door while people left. "I've got your schedule here. You're lucky, most of your classes are with me. I'll take you to all of them today so you can get a feel of where they are. Alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Kyle, smiling at him.

"Have a nice day, Miss Farrell," he said, turning and giving her a small wave and beaming smile.

"Oh, you, too, sweetie!" she said girlishly waving her fingers at him. "Good luck, Kyle."

"Thanks," said Kyle, and they left. Their next class was BC Calculus, and it was was actually just a few doors down from Miss Farrell's classroom. This teacher was Mrs. Wales, and all she wanted was for them to shut up while she taught. This made it rather difficult for a lot of the class to understand, but math was Kyle's best subject. When he turned in his practice worksheet at the end of class, she even smiled at him.

Next was US History with... Mr. Danforth. He was clinging to the fact that Matt was with him as they entered, and for good reason. He felt the dreaded stab of his glare immediately, and a chill ran down his back. He stopped in his tracks briefly, but Matt nudged him forward.

"Kyle Broflovski," said Mr. Danforth. It was not a question.

"Y-yes, sir," answered Kyle in the most confident he could muster.

"I expect you've been dolled over by Miss Farrell and won over Mrs. Wales with your apparent brains," he growled, folding his hands in front him with his elbows on his desk. "I am not so easily impressed. You're in the soft house. You probably think you're lucky, but it'll hurt you in the long run. Don't try and use it. You do not speak unless spoken to in this class, which will be a very rare occurrence, I assure you. You do not leave my class for anything, including the bathroom, and you best keep yourself seated. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," said Kyle promptly, instinctively straightening his posture. It was definitely best to stay on this man's good so, but he was afraid he was already on the bad from the moment he was placed in Oak House.

"Good," said Mr. Danforth. "Sit in the back left corner."

This seemed an odd spot to place a new student if he was trying to figure out if he needed to keep an eye on him, but perhaps he already knew. He had his past school records. Regardless, Kyle nodded and headed for his new seat. It wasn't until he'd turned to face the class, however, that he realized it contained Kenny, one other boy from his homeroom, and, to his great surprise, Mykyel. But this was a junior class, Mykyel was a senior. Whatever the reason, he winked at Kyle as he passed, and Kenny gave his a comforting smile.

Kyle now understood why he'd been placed in the corner seat. He was completely surrounded by Maple House boys, which if he remembered correctly, was he alleged Devon's house. Only one of them seemed hostile towards him, though. The second seemed sympathetic, and the third completely bored and passive. He silently thanked Moses the hostile one was diagonal to him.

The class passed with Mr. Danforth droning on in a lecture while they took notes. Occasionally he decided it was necessary to ask Kyle what he'd just said, which Kyle did with as much exact wording as he could manage. This seemed to irritate him, more than satisfy, and by the fourth time he was sure he hated him.

About three-quarters of the way through the class a tall girl who looked like Bebe is she was brunette and had glasses entered.

"Mr. Danforth," she said with a huff. "Ms. Lind needs Mykyel... again."

Mr. Danforth was obviously not very happy about Ms. Lind's request, and he gripped the chalk in his hand so tight Kyle was sure it would turn into dust. When Mykyel stood up, he even slammed it back into the tray under the board. Yeah, he slammed_ chalk_ down. Chalk.

"Please _remind_ Ms. Lind that it was because of requests for Mr. Covington that he failed my class last year," he growled. "Perhaps she should learn to take care of Mr. Flenchy herself so you do not have to keep interrupting us."

"Would _you_ risk his daddy's wrath?" said the girl, popping her gum as Mykyel came to her and they began to exit.

"Detention, Miss Carter," snapped Mr. Danforth. "And spit that gum out."

The door shut behind them and silence settled for a few seconds before the lecture resumed. Mykyel returned three minutes before class ended, saying Addie had been particularly upset and needed a lot of calming down. Danforth wasn't happy, and would certainly have yelled at him, Kyle thought, but the bell rang.

Next was AP English 11 with Mr. Frenck, and without Matt. They were starting a project of re-scripting Oedipus Rex with a theme and performing it in small groups. Kyle really liked this class. His group contained the sympathetic Maple House boy from history, whose name was Theodore (Teddy) Stehlic, a cute Asian girl named Lily who was very good at drawing, and another girl with bubblegum pink hair and a personality to match named Starr. Their theme was a retirement home and it seemed like it was going to be a very fun project.

After this was Physics. Matt was back, and so was Cole. The teacher, Mrs. Grover, was a short old woman with often lost her glasses on top of her head. She couldn't hear very well, and would occasionally tell them all to settle down, even if they weren't making any noise at all. It was a decently relaxed class, which Kyle liked. He even made friends with Davie Thompson from Pine House, who was completely fascinated by his hair.

They then returned to their respective cafeterias for lunch. He'd gotten used to the girls over the course of three classes and it suddenly felt weird to be without them. But the boys were much more lively than at breakfast, at every table, and he quickly readjusted, recounting his day to Kenny.

"Five new people I think I can consider friends," he said cheerfully, taking another bite of pizza.

"And two of 'em are chicks, lucky," said Kenny with a groan of jealousy. "I wish my teachers would actually put us in groups with girls. Or groups at all, really..."

"I'm actually just stoked I can still feel comfortable at school," said Kyle. He had expected the teachers to all be a lot worse, and the work a lot harder, but it just seemed like normal high school. Just like everything else anyone ever stressed over, it wasn't as bad as he'd anticipated.

"A lot of people actually really love this school," said Matt with a smile. "As long as you stay out of trouble, it's a really great place. I didn't tell you earlier 'cause it was better for you to be prepared for the worst."

Kyle nodded. He understood. Mr. Danforth had made him want to sink into the floor.

"So who's this Maple House kid you made friends with?" asked Leroy cautiously.

"Teddy Stehlic." Kyle felt everyone in earshot take a breath at once. "What?"

"Well, he's a good kid, but..." started Matt, "you need to be careful with him. He's Devon's little brother. He won't like you guys being friends, just know that."

"Oh," said Kyle, looking down. He really hoped that wouldn't be a problem, he got along great with Teddy.

**I wrote some future scenes in my study block... and they're lemony. I WROTE PORN IN SCHOOL! 8D**

**I'm such a liar, you guys... I told you all that the next chapter of CGVP was almost done and I'd be posting it any day... Well, it's not, and I won't be. X3 I only have 600 or so words down. I thought my block on that story was over, but it's not. It'll still take a bit. BUT HEY! At least I started it, right? RIGHT?! -shot-**

**I'm getting the teacher names from various places. Miss Farrell was my 7th grade science teacher and Mr. Danforth was the judge from The Crucible, which my theatre performed. X3 Mrs. Wales was my 9th grade English teacher, and Mr. Frenck is my current English teacher who watches South Park and is a theatre person and me and my best friend are completely in love with him. X3 I really love the way Miss Farrell talks... I'm basing Kyle's classes off of my school's. If you all are wondering how he wound up in BC Calc as a Junior, Algebra 1 in 7th, Geometry in 8th, Algebra 2/Trig in 9th, Math Analysis (precalc) in 10th. That's how it went for me, except I'm taking AB Calc 'cause I only have a C in Analysis... sorry, getting into my life again. -_- Classes offered at SLA are also based on those offered at mine, minus theatre because I just can't see these people as theatre folk... Oh, no block scheduling for them, though, I don't see the point.**

**I'm gunna try to keep focus away from kids from other houses, but I dunno, I already really like Teddy, he's cute. X3 We'll see. LOOK HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER IS! 4,000+ words, Jesus Christ!  
**

**Oh, and guys... I'm gunna stop with so many A/Ns. 'Cause I know you guys really don't care. You're here for the fiction. :3 If anyone actually wants to be my friend, drop me a message. Just one more thing... I fucking LOVE NeverShoutNever. O-O Just sayin'.  
**

**And how do you guys feel about ol' Gregory? I had a sudden craving to put him in this story. X3 Yes, or is that going overboard? I think he could add a lot to it, though.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Manitoba's population density is 1.9 people per square kilometer. Isn't that stupid? 8D**

Kyle's French IV class contained Madame Vincent, who was a very small blonde woman wearing a quite interestingly patterned dress, mostly girls, Mykyel, and Gregory. Gregory. _Gregory_.

He stared at Kyle curiously as he gaped at him and tucked a strand of curly blond hair behind his ear. He was perhaps even more handsome than he had been as a child, though he looked no less perfect. A small gaggle of girls had surrounded him at his desk, but they didn't seem too vicious at his appearance. In fact, they smiled inquisitively, much unlike Kenny's girls. He thought briefly why this might be until he registered that Gregory was straight. Another guy wouldn't make any difference to these girls.

"Oh, come on, Kyle, he's not _that_ gorgeous, is he?"

Kyle jumped slightly and turned to see Mykyel who had drifted up behind him with a mischievous grin. "Wha-"

The girls giggled, and when Kyle turned back to them, Gregory as smiling warmly.

"It's been a while, Kyle," he said with the same air of confidence he always spoke with. "Your mother start any new wars lately?"

"Oh, haha," scoffed Kyle, though he smiled back. "Not any serious ones. Been fucked in the ear-"

The rest of his sentence was muffled by Mykyel's hand. "Whoa, there." He looked up at him in confusion, and he looked back in exasperation. "This is school, Kyle, watch your language, hm?"

"Oh, right, sorry," said Kyle as he removed his hand. He had forgotten, as Madame Vincent was still trying to prepare the day's lesson and hadn't said a word to them. Gregory laughed.

"I see your foul mouth is still getting you into trouble," he said. "Did it get you sent here, too?"

"No, that was- er, something else," said Kyle, averting his eyes briefly. "But what about you, Mr. 4.0 Grade Point Average?"

"That would be Christophe's fault," said Gregory with a sigh.

"The Mole?" said Kyle after he had registered the name.

"Yes. It's a long story, I won't bother you with the details, but I shouldn't be here much longer, if you get my drift."

Kyle didn't and he was about to ask, but thought better of it. He probably didn't want to know.

"Sooo," said Mykyel pushing through a few girls and sliding onto Gregory's desk. "How do you two know each other?"

"I lived in his town for a brief time, but my parents dubbed it an inappropriate environment for children," said Gregory passively.

"_Chacun s'asseyent,_" said Madame Vincent and they sat.

P.E. may have been Kyle's favorite class. Normally he hated it, but Mr. Lackland didn't seem at all motivated to physically educate them and they were pretty much allowed to do anything but stand around. So he, Davie Thompson, and a few of his friends spent the class walking the track and talking freely. Starr was also in his class, but she had opted for "extreme bad mitten" with her own friends.

"Yeah, Jerry isn't as cool as Matthew, I guess," Davie was saying. "The gay kids in our house sort of scare him, but he's trying to get used to them. He only just became an honor this year and they took him from Elm House. He's still really nervous about letting us break rules and stuff since they're pretty much just pussies over there."

"I heard they're the most secluded house," said Kyle.

"Yeah, the quiet kids usually come from there. Like... there, those kids sitting in the bleachers," said Davie, pointing up to a closely huddled group of five boys. "They don't ever talk to anyone else if they can avoid it. We don't even know their names."

"That's actually kind of sad," said Kyle with a laugh.

"Yeah, we made Jerry cry every day for the first couple weeks, but he was too scared to report anything," said one of Davie's friends. "He's alright, though, just a wuss."

The day ended with a relieved sigh from Kyle as he said goodbye to Davie and friends and was ushered away by one of Kenny's girls who had apparently promised Matt they'd escort him back. They ended up morphing with the rest of Oak House in front of the school anyway and journeying back as a whole. After Matt was satisfied that Kyle had had a good day, he and Kenny retreated to their room.

"How much homework you get?" asked Kenny, sitting on his bed and pulling up his laptop, obviously saving his own for later.

"Just history, calc, and French," said Kyle, pulling out his history binder. He figured it would have the most consequence not to complete.

"_Just_?" said Kenny, sounding appalled. "Man, you and your advanced classes... I only got history and reading a short story for English."

"That's only one class less than mine, stupid," said Kyle with a smirk, setting to work. The history homework was hard and took him a full hour to complete. Kenny ended up copying it. Calculus took him about thirty minutes, and French about fifteen.

"I can't believe you actually do all your homework in one sitting, that's ridiculous," said Kenny with his laptop sitting on his chest while he laid down.

"And I can't believe you keep that that close to your face," said Kyle, closing his bag back up. "It's gunna hurt your eyes."

"Nah, it's fine," insisted Kenny. "Wanna watch porn?"

"_No_," said Kyle, looking at him in disgust. "And I refuse to stay in the room while you watch it."

"Better leave then," he said with a grin.

Kyle looked absolutely appalled and he quickly stood and headed for the door.

"Aw, c'mon, I was just kidding!" said Kenny, but he just slammed the door behind him anyway, his face flushed and anger twitching at his brow. He didn't understand why Kenny had to _talk_ about stuff like that. Especially to him.

"You okay, Kylie?"

Kyle opened his eyes and looked up at one of his fanboys who was looking down at him curiously. Another leaned forward to look around him, a Monopoly game clutched to his chest.

"Oh, yeah, fine," said Kyle, trying to swallow down the heat in his cheeks.

The first broke into a wide, beaming smile. It was a nice smile.

"Wanna come play with us?" he asked, nodding at the Monopoly box.

Kyle blinked and considered the offer. He was a big guy, definitely strong, but he seemed nice. The other was slightly shorter and quite lanky, but he also had a nice smile. Plus they were going to play _Monopoly._ They probably wouldn't rape him.

"Uh, sure," he finally concluded, giving them a smile of his own, which ended up coming out nervous.

"Great!" said the large boy happily. "I'm Jax, by the way. This is Abel."

"Hey," said Kyle, nodding at Abel. They walked the rest of the way down the hall and up the stairs to the third floor, where they turned into the first room on the right. Three other boys were sitting on the floor, laughing. He recognized two as Leroy's friends, and the third was Kenny's black-haired girl, Luci. Kyle thought it was quite an odd mix.

"We picked up Kylie on the way," said Jax as they entered and Abel set down the game. They all seemed perfectly okay with this, even Luci, who perhaps was just happy he wasn't hanging out with Kenny. And so the played.

Kyle couldn't ever remember being so into a game of Monopoly before. It had always just seemed a nuisance that took longer than it was worth. But they played ruthlessly and excitingly, taking their losses hard and relishing in their earnings. And it was fun. Very fun. Kyle hadn't had fun with board games for years. But here he'd had the time of his life playing Apples to Apples and Monopoly. He wondered why people stopped playing games like that when they got older. Just the mentality that they weren't going to enjoy them must drive them from the list of things they like to do. But these boys had either uncovered it again or held onto it. It was almost touching.

Two hours later, Luci had won, giggling madly as he collected the last of a begrudging Abel's fake money. He let out a squeal of delight, falling on his back and throwing the colored paper up to fall on him. He looked like a kid who'd just gotten the best Christmas present of his life.

"Oh, don't look so _down_, boys!" he cooed happily, grinning up at them. "I'll let you take revenge. What do ya say? Any takers?"

He flicked his bangs to the side flirtatiously and batted his Lash Blasted eyelashes with as much charm as he could muster. Kyle found it a rather sickening sight, but the others just smiled and rolled their eyes.

"Oh, come _on_," he whined, rolling onto to his stomach and resting his chin in his hands with a pathetic pout. "Casey and Bradlee _dearest_ have Kenny tonight, I'll be _bored_! Jax?"

"Sorry, Luc, I've still got a lot of homework to do," he said with a patient smile.

"Hmph!" said Luci. "Abel?"

"Can't, Cole's making me get caught up on Glee. I've missed the last four episodes which apparently are all vitally important."

"They are!" squealed Luci indignantly, temporarily distracted. "How can you have _missed_ them? Rachel- No, no, I won't ruin it for you. I understand, you just pay good attention to that. Andrew? Wanna get your experiment over with?"

"No, thank you," said the smaller of Leroy's friends, a slight blush coming over his cheeks. "_Seriously_, Luci, I'm straight."

"Yeah, yeah," said Luci with a sigh, waving him off. "Well, I know Maxie won't do anything-"

"Please stop calling me that."

"-and Kylie's so much of a bottom I just can't even _think_ about it! What do you guys expect me to do?"

"Suck it up and finger yourself?" offered Kyle, his eyebrow twitching at his comment about him. His whining was ridiculously unbearable. Would it _kill_ him to not be fucked tonight? Luci let out an indignant gasp, looking at him in horror, while the others all simultaneously stippled laughs.

"I'll have you_ know_," he said, shooting a glare at his friends, "that is completely unnecessary for someone like me! I can _always_ find someone!"

"So why don't you go find them?"

"I-I will!" he insisted defensively. "_After_ dinner. Speaking of which, we'll be heading down any time now. I won, so you guys clean up!"

And he dashed from the room, his footsteps echoing on the stair case. There was silence for a moment, and then they all laughed.

"You're pretty quick with your mouth, Kyle, Luci's hard to get like that," said Max.

"I've had a lot of experience with people who've got too much pride," he said, thinking for the first time that Luci was the tiniest bit like Cartman, which was a highly disturbing thought. "The fact that he insulted me helped."

"It wasn't an insult, Kylie, that's just how he sees things," said Jax. "Tops and bottoms. Even the straight guys. 'If they were gay...' is how he thinks. Like, he sees Max and Andrew as tops, but Matt as a bottom."

"That's stupid," snarled Kyle. "Matt's not even-"

"That's Casey's theory, actually," said Abel. "He's somehow managed to convince himself Leroy's secretly in love with Matt, and there's just no way for Leroy to be a bottom, so Matt is by default. Not sure exactly how Luci came to accept that, he hates Casey."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't make it any less stupid," mumbled Kyle.

"Well, let's clean up and go to dinner," said Max with a smile. "He might start sprouting nonsense about our answers."

**I just realized I gave them five classes before lunch. X3 Oh well. I guess it makes sense with their class length, I did the math. If their classes start at 8 and are 50 minutes with 5 minute breaks in between, they'd be eating around 12:35... With seven classes plus lunch that gives them a 7 hour and 15 minute day, so they get out at 3:15. Poor kids. They don't even get any real electives. Meh. X3**

**Right, so, I don't speak French... at all. X3 Any French in here is done by translators, which seem to cause jizz loads of improper grammar and jank. X3 Jizz, jank, jizz, jank... jizzy, jizzy, jank, jank. But anyway...**

**_Chacun s'asseyent_: Everyone sit down. (I think)**

**French teachers are called Madame, right? -_- That's what I gathered from the French classroom I had Japanese in, but I could be wrong. X3 And Vincent was the last name of my French friend Sophie from elementary school... she was a total bitch, but damn, I miss that girl.**

**Do YOU guys get Gregory's drift? ;3 Moley, Moley, Mole...**

**Extreme bad mitten is my PE possy's invention. Rules are: there is no "out of bounds", if it doesn't touch the ground it's still in play (including if it's caught), you can hit it as many times in a row you need to get it over, going through a hole in the net is double points, there is no score, and if it gets hit on top of the bleachers Sammy goes to get it. :B I also have to go get all the ping pong balls that go up there. -.- Mr. Lackland used to be a Freshman PE teacher at my school and he had super awesome bushy eyebrows and a MUSTACHE. :3D  
**

**So yeah, I told you guys I was gunna stop with so many ANs... apparently I can't. X3**

**Have you guys seen Kuroshitsuji II? Alois is a little SHIT, ain't he? XD If I had to describe him in terms of my OCs, I'd say a mix of Addie, Casey, and Luci. You guys won't get that at this point, but trust me, it's crazy. X3**

**Name choice of a random insignificant OC to the first person to tell me what my opening AN is from! And to ANYONE who can tell me where I got each of Abel's names! (His full name's Abel Cain Cummings. First two are easy, last is probably hard as FUCK. X3 Just take some insinuative from the first two, it's kinda related. I doubt anyone will ever get it, so I'll tell you guys next chapter.)**

**Oh, and because it's not obvious at all (no sarcasm), Max and Luci are roommates and Cole and Abel are roommates.  
**


End file.
